Unwoven Destinies
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Zoids/Digimon X-over An evil forse known only as "Karasu" threatens the Digital World. When Gennai finds the existance of another world closely linked to the DigiWorld, Karasu attacks, turning both worlds inside out. The Blitz Team are Digidestined, the D


Unwoven Destinies 

by WSJ 

Quick Overview: Digimon 01/02/Tamers/Zoids New Century Zero X-over. I might eventually add Zoids Chaotic Century to that list, after it starts airing on Toonami next Monday and I'll be able to watch it. (I don't fancy getting up at 7AM just to watch ZCC. *sweatdrop*) 

I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Zoids. *sweatdrops* Sorry folks, but it's true. I do own Jade though. SuperKat owns Kat. 

Warnings: Ummmm... Some cussing...in Japanese. That's about it. 

Couplings: ^_^;; Ok, this part will be longer. Sorato (like I write anything else!), Takari, Kenlei, Jyoumi, Lee/Ruki/Ryo triangle, Takato/Jeri, Bit/Leena, Brad/Naomi/Leon triangle, and Jamie/Kat. I will end up pairing Jade with someone, 'm just not sure who yet. *sweatdrops* Probably either Kazu or Vega. 

Dedication & Notes: Once again, I dedicate this to SuperKat, and as in "To Save A Warrior's Heart" she makes a guest appearence as Kat. >.> And you'll notice I paired her with Jamie... That's only because I like Kazu and Vega more!!! >.Summery: Two worlds, one mission: to save those worlds. When an evil forse turns Zi and the Digital World inside-out, it's up to two heroines who know what's happening to undo it. 

()()()()() 

_There are many universes and many, many worlds. Some are the same or almost the same, some are vastly different. _

Two such worlds were the DigiWorld and the planet Zi. An evil forse threatened them both, and found resistance on both. In retaliation, he struck out, and changed history. He could not destroy, only alter. So he did the best he could... 

"Weasel Unit Total Assult!!!!" 

"The battle is over, the winner is... the Kitsuneko Team!" 

Daisuke Motimiya, pilot of the GunSniper, sat in the cockpit, grinning to himself for his wonderful accuracy. His video-link turned on, showing the face of his teammate and best friend, Takeru Takaishi. 

"Jeez Dai, you couldn't have been any more trigger-happy if you'd tried." the blond said, but with a grin on his face. 

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Trigger-happy he says! Watch it or I'll show you who's trigger-happy!" 

The message went split-screen and another teammate, Ken Ichijouji, appeared. "You guys are horrible! Come on, we're gonna go back to the base and celebrate our victory." 

Takeru grinned. "Right behind you Ken!" 

Daisuke nodded, and then switched the radio/video phone/whatever off and followed his four teammates. Usually he felt a little awkward during battles, since his four friends all had agile, cat-type (or, in one case, fox-type) Zoids. But today he'd scored more hits then ever before and felt absolutely great! 

Nearby one of the newly-defeated opponant's Zoids cracked open its canopy, allowing its nineteen-year-old pilot out into the hot desert air. The woman stood on the warm metal back of her HelCat custom, staring off after the retreating Kitsuneko Team. 

She had long blond hair done in a French braid with a few loose strands falling into her grey-blue eyes. She was tall and slender, and wore a long white tank-top with the words "Shinigami Lives" scralled across it in black, black spandex pants, black boots and navy blue, fingerless gloves. She also had a tattoo of a dragon on her upper, right shoulder and a silver cross around her neck. 

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the GunSniper bound after its companions, a frown crossing her face. She knew who it was piloting those Zoids, and she also knew that they shouldn't be. 

She pulled a small, portable radio off of her belt and clicked it on. "I've found the first team out of the three. I repeat, Hope, Light, Courageous, Miracles and Kindness are found. They appear to have no memories at all of their past lives, or that anything isn't as it should be. I'll try to locate the rest. Any developments on your end?" 

There was static for a moment before another female voise crackled back, "Yes. I've found them. All of them. They too have no memories. But something isn't right Jade, they're Tamers!" 

Jade blinked. This was a twist. "Tamers? Are you sure? It was the regular DigiDestined kidnapped, not Takato and the others. Speaking of them, if the others are Tamers have you run into them at all Kat?" 

"No." Kat answered. "I haven't. As strange as it sounds, we're in DDRW, not home. And of course by 'home' I mean TRW." (Keep reading. It'll get explained. ^_~) 

"God, he's gotten everything screwed up! This will take forever to sort out!" Jade growled, slamming her fist into the side of the HelCat. 

"Tell me something I don't know!" Kat snapped. "...Gomen." she said after a moment. 

"It's ok, we're all on edge. I'll try to locate the other two teams and then get back to you." 

"Right. Kat out." 

"Out." 

Jade put her inter-dimentional radio back onto her belt and then stooped to check the damage on her HelCat. Thankfully, it was kept to a minimum. She breathed a sigh of releif and wandered over toward the rest of her team. Or rather, the rest of her fellow undercover agents who, together, were posing as a Zoid battle team. 

"All right!" she barked at her underlings, "We've found five. We have eight more to locate! So get off your lazy butts and get these Zoids inside for repairs!" 

The three men and one woman jumped to attention. "Yes ma'am!" 

Jade sighed, rolled her eyes and set about organising these sorry excuses for agents. She pushed a sweaty strand of blond hair out of her eyes and wished for the thousandth time that Kat was with her. The two of them had been partners ever since they'd joined Hypnos five years ago, and had gone on most missions together since then. Well, to be fair, they technically _were_ together on this one too. They just weren't in the same dimention at the moment. 

Everything had gotten reeeeeally complicated about six months ago, when this new evil, known only as "Karasu", had shown up in the Digital World. No one knew if he was human, a Digimon, or what. 

Kat and Jade both worked in the Trans-dimentional Research Lab, or TDRL, of Hypnos, which was in charge of making contact with and keeping track of as many different dimentions as possible. They'd found that many dimentions and worlds had what were known as "Guardians", or beings that would protect them without actually living there or making themselves known unless in dire need. 

Jade had worked closely with several such Guardians, including Gennai Haruna, the Digi-World's Guardian, and his twin brother Jannai, Guardian of an alternate Earth where Digimon still existed, but were controlled by "DigiDestened" and not Tamers, like Jade was used to. Gennai and Jannai had been the original pair that Jose, Benjamen and the other "international Gennais" had been cloned from. 

Jade and Kat, working with the Haruna twins, found that what Hypnos knew as the "Real World", and the DigiDestened's "Real World" were connected through the Digital one. Connected very closely in fact. When the D-Reaper had invaded Shinjuku, Myotismon was symotaniously taking over Tokyo (though obviously in different worlds). 

Anyway, Karasu had shown up in the DigiWorld and began to threaten both the "DDRW" (DigiDestined's Real World) and the "TRW" (Tamer's Real World). It was through trying to battle him, about five weeks ago now, that Jade, Kat and the Gennai-twins discovered what they'd soon nicknamed the "Third World". 

It seemed another world was also connected to the Digital-World, but this one had no Digimon. Instead, it had huge mechanical beasts that in a way had lives and minds of their own. They were called Zoids, and the planet, Zi. 

Almost immediately after they discovered that and brought it to the attention of Yamaki, several things happened at once. 

Riley Maxwell, another close co-worker, discovered a tap on their computers. So Karasu knew about Zi. He began to attack the Third World mercilessly. 

From both ends of the spectrum, the Tamers and DigiDestined were both sent out to stop him, and met up with each other in the Digital World, not-quite by accident. Yamaki, Gennai and Jannai had arranged it that way. 

A huge battle took place against Karasu, in which the Tamers, as well as both first and second generations of DigiDestined and a heroic Zoids Team from Zi, known as the Blitz Team (along with several of their allies) fought together. It became known as the First Allience. 

That provoked Karasu into action, and he retaliated with a massive counter-attack. Jade shuddered, just to think about it. Each world had been hit differently. 

The Tamers and their Digimon had been forcibly thrown back into the TRW, and most of them were pretty baddly injured. Jade knew that Takato, Jeri and Kenta were all still in critical condition, Rika and Ryo were still in the hospital, and even Kazu, Suzi, Henry and their Digimon weren't completely healed yet. 

For Zi and the DDRW, things were almost in worse shape. Karasu had switched their histories and heros. Blitz Team and their allies had been thrown into the DDRW as, well, according to Kat, Tamers. That made no sence! But then, when did anything concerning evil make sence? 

As for the DigiDestined themselves, they had been sent here, to Zi, and were now Zoids pilots on three differnt teams. The Kitsuneko, the Tokaokami, and the Sakanabatta. 

None of those two groups had retained any memories at all, except of living their whole lives in the world they'd been blown to. 

So she and Kat, as Hypnos's most trusted agents (besides Yamaki, Riley and Talley Santoni, who were too valuable to be spared), were sent to Zi and the DDRW to try to sort all this out. 

Jade felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up gratefully to see Jannai. (Note: He and Gennai are 02 version in this. ^_~ No wrikley old men.) At least they did have a bit of help. Jannai had come with her to Zi, to help track down the DDs, and Gennai had gone with Kat to the DDRW to find the Blitz Team. 

"Jannai," she asked, turning to look at him. He didn't really _look_ much older then her, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two, but she knew in reality he'd been living since the DDRW had been created, millions and millions of years ago. "Do you think things will ever be the same again?" 

Jannai shook his head solemnly. "I'm afraid not. Karasu has majorly interrupted the flow of history. I'm not sure if we'll ever even have it in working order again, let alone back the way it was." He paused, and then seemed to think of something. "I wonder if I should bring Lu-Tze in on this... He'd be a big help..." he murmered, half to himself. 

"What?" Jade asked. 

Jannai sweatdropped. "Nothing. Just thinking about a Guardian I know who specializes in Time Managment and Repair. His world's kinda twisted though, so I won't." 

(**Big note!!!**: I'll write a request fic and give you a guest appearance in another fic if you can tell me the world Lu-Tze is Guardian of. Shouldn't be that hard...) 

Jade sighed and glanced upwards. "I sure hope everything turns out all right in the end..." 

Jannai gave her shoulder a reassuring squeaze, but said nothing. 

~*~ 

"We won, we won, hahahahahaha!" 

Hikari Kamiya, pilot of the Kitsuneko Team's Liger 0, grinned slightly and shook her head at the team's two rowdiest members. "Daisuke, Willis, calm down, will you?" 

Takeru came over and straddled a chair next to her. The blond was the team's leader and piloted a custom-built LightningSykes. He grinned and rolled his eyes. "Let them burn off some energy. Then we won't have to leave them all alone with poor Ken when we go to town tonight." 

_That_ caught Daisuke's attention. "What do you mean 'when we go to town tonight'?!? Is it a date?" the brunette pilot of the GunSniper let a mischeivious smile creep onto his face. There had been a time when he'd been jealous of Takeru and had a crush on Hikari, but that was in the past. Now he, Willis and even Ken sometimes were dead set on getting them together. 

To his disappointment Hikari just rolled her eyes. "Right. You wish. We're going grocery shopping, and then we have to pick up those new parts we ordered for the Liger and ShadowFox." 

Willis perked up slightly. "I don't remember ordering anything new for my Fox." 

Takeru, Hikari and Daisuke looked at each other and grinned. "Ken!" they chorused. 

The raven-haired pilot of the HelCat pushed open the swinging door from the kitchen with his toe and came out carrying a huge chocolate birthday cake with white and brown icing. On top it had an almost perfect likeness of the ShadowFox done up in chocolate icing. 

"Happy birthday Willis!" his four teammates said together, grins on their faces. 

Willis's blue eyes lit up like the sixteen candles on the cake in front of him. "You guys remembered!" 

"How could we not?" Daisuke asked. "You guys remembered my sweet sixteen a couple months ago, we _had_ to do something for you!" 

Ken nodded and pretended to be stern and serious. "And don't you dare forget I'm turning eighteen in a few months." 

Takeru and Hikari smiled. "No, of course not. As long as you don't foget our birthdays are next." 

Daisuke looked at them curiously. "When are your birthdays? You never really told us." 

"I turn seventeen on April 16, and TK turns seventeen on May 16." Hikari cleared. 

Daisuke nodded. "Ah." 

Willis shot him a look. "Are we going to eat the cake or sit around jabbering about someone elses' birthdays?" 

Ken smiled. "All right, all right. Let's get to it." 

()()()()() 

Whoopee! Finished Chap. 1!!! 

Next time: We get introduced to Kat fully, and get the lowdown on the Blitz Team-turned-Tamers. And back in the TRW, Yamaki's beginning to get restless. Not to mention the Tamers themselves! 

God Bless! 


End file.
